


Taking Him Home - A Drabble

by Rose_Milburn



Series: Vorkosigan Saga Drabbles [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn
Summary: But Miles could see what his Ma couldn’t.





	Taking Him Home - A Drabble

They were all there to see him off. Ivan, dependable Ivan, held him up as he always had. Gregor nodded gravely, his eyes full of resignation. His family… more family than he could ever have imagined or hoped for, children and grandchildren, and his sweet, sweet Ekaterin. Ma with her brood of daughters. She’d still have them, after, perfect and strong and tall. 

But Miles could see what his Ma couldn’t. His Da was there, straight and strong as well, Pym at one shoulder and his massive, ugly old sergeant at the other. _They_ had come to take him home.


End file.
